


A World Without Choice

by HomunculusTrashParty



Series: Paying Tribute to the King [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Edwin angst, Facials, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Tentacles, brutal blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomunculusTrashParty/pseuds/HomunculusTrashParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you think, Pride? Let’s show him what a world without choice looks like. A world without saviors, without heroes, without God. It’s time this young man grew up.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World Without Choice

“Oh, what do we have here? It’s the little alchemist,” Pride purred, his childlike container body impassive and imposing despite its size. 

“Selim Bradley,” Ed replied with disgust. “Does your mother know your secret? How could you do this to her?”

Pride chuckled knowingly. “I could ask you the same question, Fullmetal. But I don’t have to. I know everything about your sins.” Ed’s look of horror pleased him.

“You’ve been an irresponsible brat, you know. Wrath told you to stay out of our way. But since I’ve been ordered not to kill you, I’ll just have to settle for something else instead.” He smiled coldly. 

It was clear from Ed’s confused look that he had no idea what he and Wrath were planning. Good. He was one of those humans who believed death was the worst fate the body could suffer. 

They’d just have to prove him wrong.

Without moving his container body Pride reached for Ed, shadows flowing through the air, flickering and weaving around Ed’s furious attempts to block or cut through them with the sword he’d transmuted from his arm. Surely the little alchemist knew it was no good. The shadows were infinite, as vast as his arrogance. 

“Your dear brother isn’t here to save you this time? What a pity.” 

Ed snarled at him. “I’m fighting for us both. Or don’t you know what that feels like? Having someone to fight for?” 

Pride snorted. “Your human emotions are fascinating. I do have allies, but unlike you, they aren’t weaknesses for me.” Black ribbons wound up Ed’s legs as they spoke, and Ed made a startled cry, hacking fiercely at them. Pride stood with his arms crossed at his chest, watching as his shadows dragged Ed to his knees.

“That’s better. That’s where you belong, little alchemist. On your knees, bowing before the Homunculi.” Ed’s eye twitched hard at the word little, and he thrashed but soon found his arms were bound too. Ed was strong for his size, but he was no match for gravity. 

A well built man carrying four swords at his hips appeared at Pride’s side. “That didn’t take long.”

Pride smirked. “Shall we get started?” 

“Is Crimson in place?” 

Pride nodded.

Bradley advanced on Ed, drawing a single sword. “It’s a pity this one doesn’t regenerate,” he mused, the ever-present anger crackling at the edges of his voice. 

“Missing Greed already, are you?”

“That’s not the term I’d use.” Bradley traced Ed’s jaw with the tip of his sword and watched him struggle. “But you understand. There’s something special about taking down one of our own.”

It sounded slightly mutinous, but Pride chose to ignore it. After all, this was Wrath; he’d kill anything in cold blood and if it presented a challenge, so much the better. He himself had higher aspirations, more cunning pleasures, like stripping falsely proud humans down to the dust they were truly made of. 

Fortunately in this regard his interests and Wrath’s aligned. 

“Why not just let me go then?” Ed all but shouted, still wriggling and trying to free himself from the shadows. 

“This one’s no fun at all,” Pride pouted to Wrath. “Make him bleed, little brother.”

Wrath smiled and allowed a single cut on Ed’s cheek, just enough to draw blood, and when Pride nodded, he stabbed at Ed’s human shoulder. Ed grunted in pain and protested, “Why are you doing this? Just to torture me? I don’t know anything, Hohenheim’s the one you want—”

“Selling out your own father, Fullmetal? My, you’re a problem child. Don’t worry, he won’t pose a threat to us either.”

“It’s a feint. The boy would never betray anyone. He’s too weak for that.” Wrath stood with his sword out ahead of him, ready to strike again without hesitation. “However, such a trait does make a good soldier.”

“I’m not a soldier,” Ed barked, and Pride and Wrath just laughed at him. 

“Yes, you are. You became one of my pawns the second you accepted that pocketwatch. Don’t ever forget that, Fullmetal.” Wrath advanced, closing the space between himself and Ed until it was inches instead of feet. They were almost completely surrounded by darkness, and Pride focused his vision through a patch of black nearby. “You want to be an exception. You want to be special, to be pure, to have military power and privilege in a world where nobody dies. Well, guess what, Fullmetal? We don’t live in that world, because that world doesn’t exist. It has never existed. And the sooner you accept that, the sooner you might have a shot at getting your body back.”

Several of Pride’s eyes narrowed, but he listened on in silence. 

“I’m not killing anyone,” Ed cried. “You’ll have to find someone else to do your dirty work, Fuhrer King Bradley.”

Bradley cackled. “You mean Mustang? Tell me, how many times has he pulled the trigger you were too holy to touch? I have reports, you know. I could tell you. But I’d rather teach you a lesson myself. The true nature of kill or be killed.”

“We can’t kill him, Wrath. We can’t risk it. Stick to the plan,” Pride admonished. 

Wrath looked like he wanted to glare at Pride, but chose to obey, backing away from Ed just slightly. Fire burned in the alchemist’s eyes, almost as if he’d won a victory. Such arrogance. 

“If Colonel Mustang chooses to kill people, that’s his crime and I want no part of it,” Ed replied firmly. 

Bradley laughed. “You’re too young to understand. The world isn’t as simple as choice. That, at least, is something I can do for you, my _dear_ Fullmetal Alchemist.” He sneered. 

“What do you think, Pride? Let’s show him what a world without choice looks like. A world without saviors, without heroes, without God. It’s time this young man grew up.”

Pride smiled. “I’m ready when you are, Wrath.” 

 

“Mr. Kimblee! What are you doing here?”

_There she is. No need to look for her, she came right to me._ “It’s dangerous here, Miss Rockbell. I’m going to escort you to a safe location.” Zolf J. Kimblee took off his hat and made an exaggerated bow.

“But what about Ed and the others?”

“Edward will be fine, don’t you worry your pretty head,” Kimblee soothed, reaching over to place a calming hand in the middle of Winry’s back. “He’s got the Fuhrer fighting on his side.”

Winry’s face lit up. “Fuhrer Bradley is here? I hadn’t realized Ed had such powerful allies. But of course, you’re right. I guess technically the Fuhrer is his boss.”

“Right you are, young lady. And mine as well. He’s a good man. I’m not the only one to whom he’s given a second chance.” Kimblee smiled humbly. “Let’s find a good place to wait. I won’t leave your side until it’s over.”

She breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks, Mr. Kimblee. Normally I take care of myself, but I don’t have combat training like Ed and Al do.”

_Is she just gonna keep telling me all her secrets?_ “Most girls your age don’t. I know a few exceptions, but they’re with us. Let’s go.”

 

Pride took a moment to observe Kimblee’s movements, then returned his focus to Wrath and the little alchemist, a note of amusement on his face as he watched Wrath practically salivate over the violence they were about to inflict on the boy. Green eyes were locked on the bleeding wound on Ed’s shoulder, and Pride could tell that Wrath wanted more, far more than they could ever give him. It was the mark of the homunculus, different for each of them, the one force that drove them on, kept them alive. Humans only seemed to exist for each other, he thought, as he caught a glimpse of Kimblee’s cruel smile when the girl’s back was turned. But homunculi existed for a purpose. Wrath lived to rule, to destroy, to cover the landscape with his anger until nothing grew back but what served him. And as for Pride? His existence was self-evident. Wrath was a tool and nothing more. 

A useful tool, though. But one that required reeling in at times, like a loyal dog to his masters. 

Pride watched as Wrath advanced on Ed again. He went right up to his face, close enough for Ed to take a swing at him if only he could move. Pride smiled. He’d really done an excellent job; the tendrils binding Ed were ironclad. His legs were spread as he knelt on the ground, bowing just slightly, arms bent outward but unable to attack. The automail one was giving Pride mild trouble; perhaps he’d allow Wrath to destroy it. 

“So you really are a monster after all, aren’t you, Fuhrer Bradley?”

Wrath snorted. “I suppose I am. After all, you’d know, wouldn’t you?” Ed trembled with rage and offense, about to spew venom until Wrath’s sword approached his neck. It silenced him for the moment, and Pride raised a shadowy mass, large eye and teeth looming near Ed’s face. For the first time he could see fear in Ed’s features, and it pleased Wrath to no end. Not much was shown on that aging human face, but Pride was exceptionally perceptive. 

“There are several places I could use this,” Pride announced quietly. “Which would you like, Wrath?” 

“Keep him quiet,” Wrath growled, mustache quivering. 

Pride took the suggestion, and the tentacle wiggled through the air toward Ed’s face, licking up each of his cheeks, across his neck, as Ed shuddered violently from head to toe. Unlike other, less elegant monsters, Pride’s shadows were not slimy, wet, warm, or cold. His were the far reaches of the universe, gravity and mass and darkness so thick that nothing could escape. Ed’s lips were clamped shut, as he tried desperately to avoid the inevitable, but Wrath kicked him in the stomach, and his mouth opened to take a breath. Pride forced his way inside, watching Ed’s face. Humans reacted so interestingly to his unusual form. He could see disgust, horror, confusion flicker across Ed’s face in a manner of seconds, knowing that even a talented alchemist could never understand the chemical makeup of Pride’s body. It was paradoxical anyway.

Sharp teeth grazed the edge of Ed’s tongue and he gagged. How rude; that was no way to greet him. The least he could do was try and kiss back.

“Now you can’t talk back,” Wrath snapped, and he grabbed Ed’s hair, pulling it hard enough to bleed. Ed groaned in pain around the shadow in his mouth, the sound all but disappearing into darkness. Pride observed that Ed could still breathe, and he allowed himself to wind his way up one of Wrath’s legs, feeling around his groin. 

Wrath was hard, he noticed. Another fascinating human quality. The drive to reproduce, so powerful that even Wrath retained some characteristics of it. He knew that it was at least one reason why Wrath had taken a wife. 

Pride pushed against Wrath’s groin, amused at the small grunt he made. Well. He knew exactly how to get to him if need be.

Ed’s eyes filled with horror and anger at the sight, as it dawned on him what they were about to do. He tried to thrash wildly and barely moved a centimeter in any direction. He tried to bite Pride’s tentacle and Pride laughed. “It’d take way more than that to hurt me, Fullmetal.”

 

“We should be safe up here,” Kimblee assured her, as the two of them stood on the top floor of an abandoned building. There was an excellent vantage point of where the action was taking place, and though it was a little far away the sound rang perfectly up between their hiding place and the surrounding buildings. He knew that Pride watched them from a small patch outside, a section of brick on which another building cast a shadow.

He had to hand it to the Homunculi; this was one of the most sinister and cruel plans he’d ever helped anyone concoct, and he’d fought in Ishval. Kimblee wasn’t sure how far was far enough. Should he pretend to comfort her? Should he just threaten to blow up the building if she tried to leave? All he’d been told to do was make sure the Rockbell girl saw every bit of what happened to her friend. 

Kimblee peered out the window. _Looks like things are starting to heat up._ He could see black shadows winding up Bradley’s legs, stroking the front of his pants. Ah, what he’d give to show His Excellency the joys of Philosopher’s Stone sex again. Maybe he’d accept Kimblee’s advances if his role in the Homunculi’s revenge against the Fullmetal Alchemist was helpful enough. 

Winry looked down through the window, and inhaled sharply. “What is that... that monster?”

“That ‘monster’ is a tentative ally of the military,” Kimblee explained, noticing that Winry couldn’t see Ed from where she was standing. He’d have to fix that. “See? There’s Fuhrer Bradley.”

“And where’s Ed?” she asked, suddenly nervous.

Kimblee smiled. “He’s out there. I’m sure he’ll turn up sooner or later.”

 

Pride took care to make sure Ed continued to breathe, watching his chest expand and contract from one of his many vantage points. Wrath turned to look at him and he nodded, giving what passed for a smile between them, the shadows letting go of Wrath’s body. Wrath crossed behind Ed, one large hand trailing down his back to his ass.

Ed gave a pained whine that likely translated to “please, _don’t"_ but Wrath ignored him. Small hands at the ends of tendrils crept up to unbuckle Ed’s belt and drag down the leather trousers and underwear he wore, and the look in Ed’s eyes was positively pitiful. 

Wrath opened his pants and took out his cock, giving it a few strokes and spitting in his hand. Pride watched the act with interest. He’d spied on Wrath while he did it alone by himself, and once when he was so engrossed in his wife that he didn’t notice the extra shadow on the wall. He wasn’t sure what other humans were like, but Wrath was as angry and brutal with his own body as he was with those of others. 

“Would you care to open him up for me?” Pride didn’t let his confusion show but Wrath could see it anyway. “He’s a virgin. He’s too tight to just get inside without preparation.” Pride looked skeptical and Wrath added, “Oh, it’s not for his benefit, don’t worry. It’ll still be every bit as humiliating and painful as it should be.”

When Ed’s pants were at his knees a shadowy mass crept up and pushed inside, Ed making a sharp cry at the painful, burning intrusion. Pride knew what to do if only because he’d seen the way Wrath behaved with his wife. The tentacle expanded inside Ed, too quickly by the way tears welled in his eyes. When he could steadily move in and out of Ed’s ass Pride withdrew and Wrath got down on his knees, positioning his thick, hard cock against Ed’s virgin asshole and pushing in with a pleasured grunt. He shoved Ed’s shoulders down toward the ground, forcing him to bow. Ed tried to shake his head, another choked cry begging them to stop. 

 

Kimblee walked a few paces to his right, still looking out the window as though he was searching for something. Anxious, Winry followed him, scanning the area until she saw something that made her gasp. “It’s Ed... what’s happening to him? He’s in trouble, where’s Al? I have to help him—” 

She went to run out of the room, but Kimblee caught her arm. “I’m afraid you’ll be staying with me, Miss Rockbell.” 

“But what will happen to Ed? We can’t just leave him!”

“We aren’t leaving him. We’ll be up here making sure there isn’t an attempt on his life.” Kimblee smiled.

Winry stared helplessly at Ed, then Kimblee saw realization cross her features. “Mr. Kimblee... If the monster and Fuhrer Bradley are on our side, why are they keeping him prisoner like that?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Kimblee grinned. “Truth is, you and I aren’t actually on the same side. Sorry.” Two tattooed palms rose on either side of Kimblee’s shoulders. “And if you try anything, I’m blowing up the building.”

Fear crossed her face, her eyes flickering around the room looking for a weapon or a way out. Finally she slumped slightly in defeat, and went to sit down. “So you’re just gonna... keep me here?” 

“Now, now, on your feet, young lady. You don’t want to miss the show, do you?” Kimblee gestured out the window. “Any minute now we’ll get to hear his screams of pain, won’t that be nice?” 

Winry was up instantly, and a choked cry of anguish bubbled up from her throat. “Is... Is that... Are they...?” 

_So innocent, she either doesn’t have words for what she’s seeing or she can’t bring herself to say them._

 

Pride watched Wrath find a rhythm, watched as Ed tried to close himself off from the intrusion and failed. Then he slowly removed the shadows filling Ed’s mouth, and was rewarded with Ed sucking in a noisy breath and crying out in anguish. Wrath enjoyed it too, he noticed, a grunt rumbling up from his chest. 

“Stop— _please_ —”

“I told you, it’s not as easy as that,” Wrath growled. 

“Al,” Ed whimpered to himself. “Where are you, Al?” He was trembling all over, tears in his eyes threatening to spill over. “You’ll... you’ll p-pay for this... you monster...”

Wrath roared with laughter. “I’d love to see you try,” he sneered. “I welcome any attempts on my life that a child like you could come up with.”

“I’m not a fucking child,” Ed screamed. 

“You’re sure behaving like one, Fullmetal,” Pride breathed.

Ed was silent but for another gasp of pain. 

“Wrath.” He had an idea. It never hurt to gather information. “What would you think if I...” A black shadow crept up Wrath’s thigh, slipped under the waistline of his pants, licked at his hole. 

Wrath shuddered. “Do it.”

Pride pushed into Wrath’s ass, watching the rage and pleasure manifest in trembling hands on Ed’s hips and a glare so potent it was a form of violence all on its own. Then he noticed something even more interesting. Ed was hard, with a small drop of fluid at the tip of his cock. 

Pride grinned, two tentacles with hideous toothy smiles looming in front of Ed’s face and lifting his chin so he’d look them in the eye. “Oh? What’s this, Fullmetal?” A small hand crept across the dusty road to wind up Ed’s length. “So you do want this, don’t you?” 

“N-no, I don’t,” Ed insisted, turning away but Pride jerked Ed’s head back in place.

“It’s a human flaw,” Wrath explained, voice even deeper and grittier with lust. “The body wants sex, even when the mind does not.”

Pride made a very pleased sound. “How _humiliating_ for you, Edward Elric. I sure hope no one’s watching.”

 

Kimblee grinned wickedly. So their beloved leader liked to receive as well as give. He learned something new every day, it seemed. He watched Bradley’s face with glee, and wondered how far he was willing to risk his neck to have the Fuhrer’s ass. 

Winry was in silent tears, and he almost felt bad for a moment. “Is there nothing we can do?” she begged.

“I told you, we’re making sure no one tries to kill him.”

“Why are you torturing him if you want him alive so badly?!” She was heaving, on the verge of hysteria. 

“He’s still useful to us,” Kimblee replied honestly. “Try and keep it together, sweetheart.”

Winry huffed and turned away, pulling a handkerchief from her pocket and sobbing into it. This was messier than he’d anticipated, he thought as he watched her try and put on a brave face. Too bad he couldn’t allow her to go to him; surely Pride and Wrath had other plans for Ed when they were finished.

“Think of it this way, honey... At least it’s not you.” 

Winry raised a hand as if to slap him, but quickly remembered who he was and where she was at the last second and refrained. 

“Trust me, you don’t want to do that. The last thing Fullmetal needs is the death of his girlfriend on his conscience.” 

“I—girlfriend??” Amid the tears her cheeks flushed with indignation. “You don’t know anything!”

“Hey, check that out. Your little boyfriend’s got an erection. Ever seen one of those up close before?” 

Winry’s eyes widened in shock and she immediately turned to look out the window. “But... But he said no, right? So why...?” He noticed the blush on her face, darker and redder now, as she was subjected to something far more intimate than she was prepared for. 

Kimblee thought about all the things he could— _should_ , really—say here: “Oh, guys get erections from anything, especially at his age” or “The body acts on its own”, or anything at all truthful or comforting. 

But that wasn’t any damn fun. 

“I guess the Fuhrer is a good lay,” he said slyly. “Or maybe he’s into freaky stuff he’s never told you about. How well do you really know your friend? Do you even know if he’s still on your side?” 

Winry turned and glared at him. “Ed would never do that to Al!” 

Kimblee shrugged. He’d planted the seed, and now when she saw the inevitable orgasm Ed would have at the end of all this, she’d wonder if he had been right all along.

And maybe she’d reach under the covers at night and think about what she saw. 

 

One of the shadows looming in Ed’s face slinked down to his stiff cock, wrapping around and beginning to stroke. A choked moan escaped Ed’s throat, one that Pride could tell was laced with humiliation and shame.

“Don’t fight it,” Pride purred, as the black shadow grinned in Ed’s face. “It feels good, doesn’t it, Fullmetal?”

“Stop,” Ed protested weakly as his hips tried to jerk into Pride’s grip. “I mean it,” he added, need creeping into his voice against his will. 

“Enjoying yourself, Edward?” Wrath had increased his pace, fingers bruising Ed’s hips as he pounded Ed’s ass. “Either way, I’m not stopping until I blow,” he growled. “Have you ever wondered what that felt like? Or do you only have eyes for Miss Rockbell?”

“Leave her out of this!” Ed screamed, face flushing with rage. “If you so much as look at her I’ll—”

“You’ll what, Fullmetal? Hurt us? Make us pay?” Wrath laughed. “We could kill her in front of you and you’d be powerless to stop us.” 

Tears threatened the corners of Ed’s eyes again. He gritted his teeth and said nothing, trying to ignore what had to be burning pain from Wrath’s abuse.

“Fortunately, she’s more useful to us alive,” Pride assured him. “With her we have at least one way of making you comply with our wishes.”

“I’ll never help the Homunculi!” Ed was panting, from the stimulation or rage alone, Pride wasn’t sure.

“You don’t have a choice,” Wrath snarled. “Remember?” Then he pulled out of Ed’s ass without warning, Ed gasping and whimpering with relief.

“Why are you stopping?” Pride followed suit, his tentacle shrinking and exiting Wrath’s body.

Wrath smirked as he got to his feet. “Just changing positions.”

“Optimizing?” 

“You could say that.” Wrath took a few steps and stood in front of Ed at his full height, his stiff cock large and intimidating. “Open your mouth, Fullmetal.”

Ed looked disgusted. “After you were just in my ass?”

“Just do it,” Wrath snapped, and when Ed clamped his mouth shut Pride slipped a small hand up to plug Ed’s nose until he gasped for breath. Ed shuddered as Wrath forced himself inside, but Pride couldn’t help but notice he was harder than ever. 

He watched Ed through what he imagined would be Wrath’s view, as Ed’s golden eyes watered and he fought the impulse to gag. Wrath had one hand in Ed’s hair, yanking it back hard enough to hurt. He thrust deep into Ed’s throat, and when Pride wound a shadow up Wrath’s thigh again and pushed inside, he heard a rough groan.

“Fill me up,” Wrath demanded. “I’m almost there.”

Pride smirked as he expanded and flexed the tentacle inside Wrath. A sharp cry followed, and then a few hard thrusts down Ed’s throat and Wrath’s head fell back. 

Wrath pulled out of Ed’s mouth, and satisfied grunts filled the air around them, Wrath wrapping one hand around his cock and pumping it, watching his load hit Ed’s face. Pride watched with fascination at the way it dripped down Ed’s cheek, at the unfortunate whimper Ed made when some landed in his mouth. 

Wrath smiled at his handiwork, and when he spoke he was out of breath. “What do you think, Pride? Should we let him come?”

Pride grinned. “As long as it’s humiliating.”

 

“Are they done with him?” Winry asked meekly, voice quiet.

Kimblee broke from his reverie, wondering what she’d do if she noticed his half erection, though it was hidden by his jacket. “Looks like it,” he observed, unable to stop himself from smiling at the miserable look on Ed’s cum-streaked face. Winry looked furious with his enjoyment. 

“Can’t we go and help him?” she pleaded, peering anxiously out the window. 

“My orders were to keep you here for this and then take you back to Resembool,” Kimblee answered sternly.

“I’m going to him,” Winry announced loudly, and as she went to stand Kimblee grabbed her.

“I warned you I’d blow this place up if you didn’t comply,” he threatened, right near her ear. “But since you insist. Let’s go.”

That triumphant look of determination won’t last long, he thought.

They found a place to hide, behind a pile of rubble from a previous battle. And while Kimblee knew Pride could see them, he also knew Winry had no idea they were being watched. So much the better. 

Now they could see, through a few cracks in the pile of lumber and stone, everything that happened to Ed, from the way his hips jerked with each of Pride’s short, frustrating strokes, to the way he bit his lip hard enough to bleed, desperate to hide his guilty enjoyment. Kimblee stole a glance at Winry and saw horror, disgust, and what could possibly qualify as the beginnings of desire in her features. She’d never admit to it, though.

“What do you think, Wrath? Should we make him beg?” Pride smiled.

Wrath was tugging Ed’s head back and forcing him to lick his cock clean. “He’s already on his knees.”

“Do you want to come, Fullmetal?” Pride’s voice rang between the buildings, mockingly sweet. “All you have to do is say please.”

Ed shook his head angrily as soon as Wrath relinquished his hold on Ed’s hair to tuck himself back into his pants. 

“You don’t? What a shame. Guess you won’t be needing my help, then,” Pride tsked, unwinding his shadowy hand from around Ed’s cock. The frustration on Ed’s face was delicious, as he fought the urge to protest.

But it was too strong, and the inevitable need overcame him. “Wait,” Ed cried weakly. 

Wrath laughed derisively, but Pride just smirked. “Did you change your mind?”

Ed gritted his teeth, the words poisonous. “Just get it over with, you’ve done this much to me.”

Pride blinked, several eyes in unison including the two of his container. “I don’t hear you asking me politely, Fullmetal.”

Ed growled angrily. “I said just fucking _do it!”_

“Not with that attitude,” Pride scolded. “I should wash your mouth out with soap. Now. Ask me _nicely.”_

“Jerk me off,” Ed snapped. And when Pride’s only response was to stand there, shadows waving around him, he made a very pathetic, choked whimper. “Please.” It wasn’t much louder than a whisper.

“What was that?” Pride feigned ignorance.

“Just fucking jerk me off! Please!” There was so much pain in Ed’s voice. They’d really outdone themselves this time.

Pride grinned widely, toothy and ugly in Ed’s face. “Very well.” Twin shadows wound up Ed’s cock and worked in tandem, bringing him to a shuddering, convulsing orgasm right there. He kept moaning, whether in pleasure or pain, Pride couldn’t tell.

Then Pride observed the sad, wounded gaze of a blonde girl who had just stood up suddenly, emerging from behind a pile of debris. “Ed?”

He watched the alchemist wince, then bow his head, closing his eyes, unable to look up for the shame of it.

“Winry... I’m so sorry.”

She burst into tears and ran, and the Crimson Alchemist let her; he undoubtedly knew where she was headed anyhow. Pride let go of Ed, absorbing his shadow limbs back into himself, and Wrath returned to his side like the dutiful little brother he could be.

“You’re free to go, Fullmetal. We’ll be back when we need you for human sacrifice,” Pride purred, and he and Wrath retreated, disappearing behind a tall building. Kimblee waved at them, saluted Wrath and went to collect his hostage, to force her to reckon with her broken boyfriend.

Perhaps Pride would have to sit in on that meeting. He did so love to see the most truly arrogant humans brought to their knees. If he was lucky, Ed would bear his scar for all eternity.

One could only hope.


End file.
